


A Gift

by glittercyborgprincess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/glittercyborgprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box he handed Liv that one night was just a good-natured joke. But he thinks he likes it this way better. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

It was supposed to be a joke. 

Just a box I pushed into her hands when she gave me the good news about Noah’s adoption going through. ‘For Noah’s big day,’ I laughed before ushering her out of my office before Carmen could start getting another one of her wild ideas. The most I expected was a text later that night making fun of my gift choice. No such text. Maybe the joke was not as funny as I thought. 

That was, until I stepped into Liv’s apartment the day we were invited to celebrate the adoption. 

I was the second one there. First if you take into consideration that Lucy is practically always at the apartment. I stopped cold in my tracks when she stepped from the kitchen with Noah in her arms. Lucy looked on, smiling. And my jaw dropped. 

Noah. He wore the khaki overalls. And the striped polo. Even the patterned socks and shiny shoes. The clothes that I had bought. 

My lips stretched into an unwitting smile and I carefully step forward. Unbelieving. But oh so happy. Despite my normal hesitance with children (the scars never truly fade, do they?) I treaded carefully toward the happy mother and child. “Hello, Noah,” I whispered. “Looking good, hijo. Looking good.” 

Liv smiled, looking my own polo and khaki set up and down. An outfit I didn’t put much thought into when I got ready to leave--but an outfit I was now very happy to have put on. A traditional suit would have been too much. “He learned from the best.”

It was supposed to be a joke. 

But this is so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m more familiar with Mexican Spanish slang where family (like mine) will use mijo so I’m just using basic spanish instead and disclaiming any idea anyone may have that I understand Cuban Spanish slang.


End file.
